


like someone in love

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breathplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: Beth wants to get hurt in more ways than one.





	1. chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

There's something seriously wrong with her. 

 

Okay, so maybe that's an overstatement but Beth  _ knows  _ that after Grady she wasn't the same. If she's being honest with herself, the change started way before Atlanta, it began with him. It was the little things at first, not flinching when Daryl stuck a knife in the fleshy parts of a walkers head, not wanting to puke anytime she saw half bodies dragging themselves across the forest, and  then it became not being afraid to kill a walker on her own, she’d always been strong but she hadn't been fully capable until her time with him. And then finally the little things added up until one day it became murder, Beth’s never liked sugarcoating anything and that's exactly what she did. 

 

She’d killed two men at the hospital, even if they had been the lowest of the low, they’d still been living people. And she would have killed Dawn if the other woman hadn't shot her first. 

 

So yeah, maybe Beth has been changing for a while now, just like Daryl had said but she's pretty sure what she's feeling now is completely new. It's something a little dark and dangerous, which is laughable because the entire world now is dark and dangerous. But this new desire has Beth feeling all sorts of ways she's never have before, it would seem silly to anyone else but deep down Beth is still that girl on the farm and Daryl is still kind and gentle. 

 

It all starts one day after she has a talk with Carol. The older woman asks her about her time with Daryl and Beth gives her the heavily edited version, it's not like anything bad went on but she knows that people would talk if she told them about the way Daryl had treated her in that moonshine shack. She can't imagine what they would say if she told them about the way he used his strength, the way he tried to intimidate her by using force. And even then, Beth knew Daryl would never hurt her, he’d just been frustrated with their situation and it didn't make it right but Beth understood. 

 

So she can't even think about how scandalized everyone would be if she told them that she’d like it. Not then of course but after, in the cold dredges of Grady she had laid in her bed and replayed that day over and over. She remembered the way his thick arms felt going across her chest, how easily he’d pulled her outside. It was the first time a man had stood so close to her, a  _ man _ , not Jimmy and not even Zack had felt that way. Daryl had felt solid and big and warm against her back, she remembered the way his belt buckle had dug into her lower back and sometimes in between those lonely nights when she could see Gorman’s lecherous eyes in her head she would think about Daryl instead, and imagine how things could have easily gone a different way. 

 

Maybe if she had been a different type of woman she would have pushed back, her eyes full of fire, easily mistaken for desire. And then maybe if Daryl had been a different kind of man he would have shoved her against the rickety wall of the shack, he would have used his meaty hands to squeeze her tits and Beth would have bit and scratched and the two would have fucked like beasts with a dead man watching. 

 

But at the time it had been a fantasy, something that felt like it had happened to someone else, and then Beth was shot and she didn't see her family for nearly a year. And now, those kinds of thoughts seem out of place; they seem oddly disturbing in the picket white fence sort of place that is Alexandria. 

 

And Daryl, sweet gentle Daryl, who would never think of intentionally hurting her; Beth can't fathom what he might think of her sordid fantasies. But if there's anything she's learned about him is that she can tell him anything and he won't ever judge her for it, more often than not Daryl will go along with whatever she wants. So after her shift on the wall she decides to go looking for him, she'll talk and he’ll listen and they’ll go from there. 

 

Only her plan is botched when she reaches their little house. Daryl had picked it out for them, the farthest from the rest of the people in Alexandria; it's practically in the woods, and he's sitting on the back porch, smoking. 

 

Nothing out of the ordinary, really. But the way he looks sitting in the wooden rocking chair they set outside, with the low, red, light of the setting sun making his dark hair look like fire. His sprawl is completely relaxed but to Beth he looks like a big predator, legs spread and forearms heavy on the armrests, the only movement coming from the almost hypnotic gesture of his forearm lifting and the cigarette touching his lips. He inhales deeply and it only makes his sharp cheekbones even more prominent, Beth feels herself give a tiny shudder and she almost moans when he finally speaks. 

 

“You gonna stand there all day?” he asks, his voice scratchy and deep. 

 

She could have stood there for hours, watching him if he'd only let her. But she shakes her head and walks up the remaining steps on the porch, only to drop to her knees between his spread legs. 

 

His free hand automatically goes to the nape of her neck, “Y’aright?” 

 

She nods, “Hmm-mmm,” and places her hands on his thighs. He takes another drag off his cigarette and blows the smoke upwards, so it doesn't hit her face. Beth nuzzles her face against his thigh and Daryl keeps running his fingers through her hair, the touch isn't meant to be sexual, it's intimate and soft but Beth can still feel that familiar tingle start up between her legs. 

 

“You sure y’aright?” Daryl asks again, and she can't blame him for sounding so worried, she's hardly said two words when normally she would be talking up a storm of the things she saw while sat high up on the walls. 

 

“Yes,” she responds, her voice slightly muffled, “I’m just---” 

 

He waits for her to continue but when she doesn't he gives her ponytail a tug, “What is it?” 

 

Beth lifts her head from his thigh and looks straight at him, “You trust me, don't you?” 

 

He nods without a second thought, and it makes Beth smile, “And you trust me to give you the things you like, right?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“And do you trust me to push you into things that might be weird at first, but that I wanna do?” 

 

Daryl puts out his cigarette on one of the armrest, the wood baring many similar marks, “Sure,” he says, looking at her with a seriousness in his eyes that wasn't there previously. 

 

“Even if it might hurt me?” 

 

He sucks in a sharp inhale of breath, and Beth almost stops herself from telling him what she truly wants, but Daryl raises both his hands and cups her jaw, his thumb brushes her bottom lip, “What do you need?” 

 

“I think I should show you first,” Beth responds, her hands go to his wrists and she takes his hands and peppers soft kisses on his knuckles. She turns his hands over and kisses his palms. Beth trails open mouthed kisses from his wrist to his forearm, and finally lands on his bicep, the one with the tattoo. 

 

She bites down hard on his muscle and Daryl hisses in pain. She looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes and his pupils are blown wide, only a thin ring of blue surrounding the black. 

 

“I want you to hold me down when you fuck me,” she tells him, and soothes the bite with the flat of her tongue, “I want you to use your strength,” she says, and the heady taste of his sweat is already making her wet. Daryl is breathing heavily now, his big body heaving with his breaths, he's looking at her like he wants to eat her alive and Beth grins because she was silly to think that Daryl wouldn't like whatever she came up with. 

 

“Y’want me to fuck you hard?” he asks, and she nods enthusiastically. 

 

“Want me to use you?” 

 

“Oh, god yes!” Beth almost moans, and Daryl doesn't leave her much choice when he stands abruptly from his seat. He looms over her like something dangerous, his eyes covered behind his long hair, his body blocking the only source of light from a little gas lamp set beside the chair. 

 

“C’mon,” he rasps, and bends down to pull her up by her arm, just like he did in the moonshine shack so many nights ago. 

 

He pulls her through the front door, shuts it close and drags her to their bedroom, literally, her feet skim the hardwood floor and butterflies erupt in her belly. Beth thinks he might order her to strip, or maybe suck him off first but he does neither. Daryl shoves her inside their room, her boots skidding on the hardwood floor with the force of it all, Beth stumbles and just as she’s about to regain her footing Daryl grabs her by the arms. His fingers tighten painfully on the soft skin of her biceps, his hands so big they can practically span the whole of her arm. 

 

“This what you want?” he asks, his voice shaking with emotion and Beth immediately feels like she’s made a mistake, “You want me to what? Treat you like a whore? Hit you?” and then his voice does break a little and Beth feels tears springing to her eyes. She hadn’t stopped to think about how this would make Daryl feel, she assumed that he would go along with it it for her sake but Beth hadn’t given one thought to what he might think. She remembers what he’s told her of his mother and father, the closed fists and fat lips his mother would sport, he’s told her about the anger and the hate and how he wished he’d been bigger so he could defend his ma. 

 

“It wouldn’t be like that,” Beth tells him, unaware that she hadn’t spoken her reasoning out loud, “Not hateful, I don’t want you angry, I want you whole.”

 

His grip loosens at her words and he looks confused but at least he doesn’t look a minute away from breaking down. “I don’t want to hurt you, Daryl, I want--” Beth trails off, she looks up at him and in the dim light of their room she can see every single line and freckle and sunspot that adorns his face, he looks tired but he’s still the most handsome man she’s ever laid eyes on. Beth places her hands on his chest, her fingers stroking the skin between the buttons of his plaid shirt.

 

“I want you to be rough, I might even want you to hurt me a little,” she says, and Daryl’s brow furrows, “but I want to do it because it’s  _ fun _ , because it’s a little dangerous, but most of all I want to do it because I want you to know how much I trust you.” 

 

He shakes his head, “I already know that.” 

 

“Not in this.” 

 

He looks at her like she just told him the meaning of life, and it dawns on Beth that Daryl might not even be aware of this side of things. It makes sense that he would equate this type of stuff to be borderline abusive, how would he ever have known that this could be a form of playing when all he’s ever known is the bad side. 

 

“Like—like pretend?” he asks, unsure of her meaning. 

 

“Yes! Sex doesn’t have to be soft and quiet all the time,” she tells him, a slight blush staining her cheeks. 

 

“Thought you liked it,” he tells her, chewing on his lower lip. 

 

“I do!,” Beth responds, grabbing hold of his hand, “I like it a lot, it’s sweet, but sometimes I just want… more.” 

 

“But you want me to hit you.” 

 

Yes, well no, no, not like that,” Beth sighs, “I wish we still had the internet,” she mumbles, aware that if she could  _ show  _ him he would understand. 

 

“Okay, can we put this on hold? I’ll figure something out,” she tells him, “I want this to be good for both of us, I  _ know  _ it can be good for both of us.” 

 

Daryl rubs the back of her hand with his thumb, he’s calmed down but she can still sense some of that anxiety within him, yet still, he nods pulls her close and kisses her forehead, “A”right, let me know when you’re ready.” 

 

Beth almost cries with relief, he’s so understanding and she’s been aware of his love for her for months now but she didn’t think it was so deep. In turn, Beth didn’t think she could love Daryl as much as she does in that instant, guess she was wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finally gets what she wants.

 

 

 

Beth was nothing if not determined. Anytime she goes out on a run, she gets her hands on anything she thinks might help. At first, it’s dirty magazines, depicting scenes that make her blush and make Daryl uncomfortable. She finds a couple of movies but they’re so scripted to the point of becoming ridiculous; it’s a good try but not what she wants. Finally, around a month later of seeking things out, she finds it, in a private home library of all places. A photograph book of erotic images, bondage, submission, kink. Her and Daryl look through it together, shocked, and intrigued by what they see.

 

The women in the pictures look like they’re in pain, trussed up and bound so tightly that Beth thinks they would have been left with bruises after. Some scenes border on violence but then there’s the dichotomy of the person that is doing the bounding. The man (although sometimes it’s a woman) is usually caressing their partner, a hand through their hair, a sense of peace through their posture. And that’s when Beth figures out it’s not pain on their faces, it’s pleasure, it’s something done by two consenting adults, to and for each other, and she lets Daryl know.

 

“They like it,” she whispers, her voice quiet with awe.

 

Daryl snorts, “Why the hell would they like this?”

 

“It makes them feel safe,” she blurts out, a telltale flush working its way up her neck, when she realizes that Daryl is staring. Beth has never done anything like what the pictures are showing but she imagines Daryl doing the same to her and she feels aroused, and proud because she knows without a doubt that she would trust Daryl to do things like that to her.

 

“Why?” He asks, and she’s reminded of a child all of a sudden, she imagines Daryl as a little boy and his source of sex education being only dirty magazines and what his brother would tell him. She knows this is the reason it’s so difficult for him to comprehend why she wants what she wants, he can’t bear the thought of hurting her because pain and violence were the two things he grew up on, and if they were ever related to sex it was only as a way to make them feel less.

 

Beth wraps her arms around him, easy to do while they sit on the couch, she drapes herself over his shoulders, presses her face close to his, “Because, it means you trust the other person with your body, they know that their partner would never willingly hurt them, and when they do it’s only because they asked for it.”

 

Daryl stays silent, and Beth takes the time to study his face. The lines around his eyes, the freckles on his nose, the stubble on his face, she pushes back his hair and his blue eyes meet hers, “I just don’t understand why someone would like pain,” he tells her, and he sounds frustrated, not with her but with himself, for not being able to do what she wants.

 

“It’s a game. I want you to be rough with me, because you’re playing too, I want you to slap me around because it’s fun and because you know I can take it, not out of anger or anything bad. I can’t really tell you why I like that, or even why I want to do it, because I’m not so sure myself, but I do want you to know that I think we can both enjoy it.”

 

He looks at her the same way he did the night she was taken away from him, like he’s seeing her for the first time, and just like then, it makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter with anticipation, “A’right,” he rasps, and then he leans in and kisses her cheek.

 

Beth takes advantage and kisses him back, on the lips, “You can say no too, y’know? You just do whatever it is you’re comfortable with,” she tells him, in between kisses.

 

They keep making out until their lips are swollen and it’s time for Daryl to go to work.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days brings a change in Daryl, he’s a little rougher around the edges, if that’s even possible. A little more deliberate with his handling of her, a hand on the nape of her neck as he guides her inside the house, a muttered curse word when she slides a hand across his warm thigh while they eat lunch with the rest of their family, wrapping a thick arm around her shoulders and pulling her close when he sees a couple of men eyeing her up. He stops making love to her and starts fucking her, he takes what he wants when he wants it and every time it leaves her just as breathless.

 

It’s little things that keep adding up, little things that wouldn’t mean anything if Beth didn’t know what they were leading to.

 

* * *

 

 

She knows something’s wrong from the moment she makes her way up the walkway to their front door, all of the lights inside are off and she can’t hear Daryl inside. Beth slides the knife out of her holster and quietly pushes the door open, there’s still no sound inside but that doesn’t mean there isn’t something off about the whole thing, if it’s one thing she’s learned from living in this new world, is that, she’s never completely safe. Beth makes her way from the little entranceway into the living room where she can see the glow of light from the fireplace burning brightly, it isn’t until she sees Daryl sitting on his favorite leather recliner that she puts her knife down.  


Daryl had gotten that recliner only because she had insisted, had told him that a man needed a place to rest in his own home. And now with him sitting there, she can see the edge to him, that quiet predatory calmness that overtakes him whenever he’s out hunting, whenever she’s seen him kill.  


 

It sends a thrill up her spine and she shivers in anticipation.  


“Daryl?” she asks, and Beth is surprised to hear her own voice, so quiet and unsure, she sounds like a teenager and it’s so wrong that she feels the first stirrings of arousal when she thinks about him demanding things of her.    


She takes a moment to appreciate him, wearing only a black t-shirt and a pair of torn jeans, his heavy boots tied neatly, he’s not wearing his vest but she supposes he doesn’t need it for whatever he has in mind.

  
“Take your clothes off,” he says, suddenly, his voice gone even rougher than usual, “fold them up and get your ass over here.”  


Beth doesn’t even think twice about his request, she starts peeling off her own jeans and shirt in record time, kicking off her boots to the side, and she’s glad that the fireplace is on because there’s a slight chill in the room that gives her goosebumps all over.  


She makes her way to him, ready to get on her knees but suddenly, Daryl stands, and he looms over her. His presence so big that it makes her feel small, frail even, she can’t look at his face, he’s so intimidating, instead she looks at his hands, his arms, the space beneath his belt buckle. So she’s taken completely by surprise when Daryl suddenly tugs on a blonde lock of hair, his fingers wrapped around the silky strand, “Look at me,” he orders, and she does, only because she has no choice, “get on your knees, and suck me off,” he says, as he gives her a little push and Beth drops to the blue rug beneath her.

  
Clumsy fingers, eager in their quest to touch him, she unbuckles him, pulls down the zipper and she almost grins when she sees that he’s not wearing underwear, her mouth waters at the sight of his half hard length. He’s hot in her hand and she doesn’t wait for further instructions, just slides him right in, her lips pursing around the head, she gives him a hard suck and Daryl grunts above her.

  
  
She’s sloppy in her enthusiasm, doesn’t open her mouth wide enough and scrapes him with her teeth, which earns her a slap, Beth gasps as his calloused hand makes contact with her cheek, it’s not painful but the shock of it is enough to have her looking up at him with wide eyes.

  
“Watch your teeth, bitch,” Daryl growls, as he pulls her head away. He moves his hand from her hair to her nose, pinching as he guides himself into her mouth, “Swallow, swallow,” he says as she struggles to breathe. He’s thick and hard, precome sliding through her tongue into the back of her throat as he starts thrusting, an obscene symphony playing throughout the room. The sound of his buckle, the metal piece ringing like a bell, with every thrust of his hips, his low curses, grunts that sound positively feral. And then there’s Beth, the sound of his cock hitting the back of her throat each time, her harsh pants, the gagging noise she makes every time he pushes all the way in.

 

She’s wet, so wet, that her thighs feel slick, her pubic hair almost drenched with her want. She can’t wait for him to fuck her but all of a sudden Daryl is going still, the muscles on his forearm tensing as he drags her closer so that her nose and chin hit the dark patch of hair on his groin. Beth desperately gasps for air as he finally lets go of her nose, only to grasp the back of her head as he starts thrusting in earnest, pressing her close till his cock hits the back of her throat.

 

Beth feels tears running down her face, he’s too rough and all she can do is take whatever he’s giving her, she raises her eyes to his face and there’s a look she’s never seen aimed at her, something uncivilized and dangerous.

 

“Such a pretty girl, lettin’ me use you like this,” Daryl grunts, as he rolls his hips, “you like it, don’t you? Like being my whore?”

 

“Hmm-mmh,” Beth answers, as best she can with a mouth full of cock.

 

“Shit, fuck, fuck,” Daryl groans, as he comes, and there’s so much that Beth coughs some of it back up, “eat it,” he tells her, as he gives her head a rough shake, “wanna see you swallow everythin’”

 

Beth lets out a little sob and snot runs down her nose as he pulls her off of his dick, she can only guess as to what she looks like, hair a mess, tears in her eyes, and come dripping down her chin.

 

“You swallow it all?” Daryl asks.

 

Beth runs the back of her hand across her nose, “Yes,” she rasps, throat gone raw with him.

 

“Lemme see.”

 

Beth looks up at him, unsure of what he wants, but Daryl is quick to clear it up for her, with a sharp smack on her cheek that makes her whimper, heat blooming on the side of her face, “Open your mouth, lemme see.”

 

Beth does as she’s told, opens her mouth wide, sticks out her tongue so he can see her teeth and the red insides of her mouth, there’s something humiliating about it, being treated like a pet, but she loves it, loves seeing that look on his face, the one she knows means he can’t believe how amazing she is.

 

And then, oh god, and then, Daryl is bending down, his mouth purses and the sudden hit of saliva makes Beth flinch. And she’s breathing heavily, horrified and so incredibly excited at what he’s just done to her.

 

“Good girl,” he rasps, stroking the side of her face, the side he slapped, smearing his spit over her skin with his calloused fingertips. His praise makes something rise within her, a satisfied feeling that blooms in her chest and leaves her feeling giddy. He fucked her face, and she took it, was happy, even. And now, and now he’s zipping himself up, tucking his cock back into his jeans, a satisfied sigh leaves his lips and Beth is very confused.

 

“I’ll be back later, you put any clothes on and I’ll punish you, when I get back, y’hear me?” he tells her, grabbing his own knife from the table beside the front door, “and don’t move, or I’ll spank that ass black n’ blue.”

 

Beth nods, unsure of what’s happening. She thought he was going to fuck her, take her like she asked him to, but apparently she’s playing by his rules now.

 

He slams the door shut behind him, and Beth sits cross legged on the carpet, she can see the light outside dying down but he didn’t tell her where he was going so she has no way to know when he might be back. Her eyes grow heavy and she knows what he said about moving but surely he won’t be mad if she just lays her head down.

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes up to a searing, hot, pain in her scalp, when she opens her eyes she can see Daryl holding her by the hair, he doesn’t give her a chance to react and drags her bodily towards the couch. He throws her onto leather cushions, her body bouncing like a ragdoll with his strength, “What I say?” he snarls, “told you not to move, didn’t I?”

 

Beth can’t even get a word in edgewise before he’s rolling her over onto her stomach, hauling her onto his lap, something primal flares inside her, the urge to flee, to protect herself, and she begins thrashing in his grip since she knows what’s coming next. Her hands fly to her backside, trying to stop him from slapping her ass but Daryl is so much stronger than she is, he easily grabs hold of her wrists with one hand, presses them against her lower back and uses his other hand to deliver a stinging blow to her bottom.

 

Beth lets out a shriek, his hand feels so heavy, hot where it strikes her ass. “What’d I say, huh, didn’t I tell you to keep still?” Daryl asks, tightening his grip on her wrists. He manages to slip his elbow between her flailing legs, holds her open, and smacks her pussy instead, the sharp pain of it flooding her with arousal, she feels it gushing it out of her and she’s almost embarrassed by how turned on she is.

 

“Shit,” Daryl says, and Beth cranes her neck to look at him, sees him staring in awe at her cunt. “You’re drippin,’ girl.”

 

She makes a whining sound from the back of her throat and Daryl’s eyes switch to her face, he smiles, shy, and Beth wiggles in his grip, he wastes no time in dumping her on the floor though, back on the blue rug in front of the fireplace. She feels the air whooshing out of her chest, as he slams her against the carpet, Beth lets out a moan when Daryl hits her between the legs again, he drags his hand after up her body and to her mouth, spreads her juices on her lips and it’s instinctual the way her tongue slips out to taste herself.

 

Daryl grunts in approval when he sees the gesture, slaps her thighs apart and sticks two thick fingers inside of her without warning. The abrupt intrusion hurts, and she screams, but Daryl knows her body just as well as she does, he licks the heel of his other hand and presses it against her clit, hard against her pubic bone, the sensation is too much, too sudden.

 

“No! Please don’t— I can’t,” she sobs, trying to squirm away, but Daryl was also expecting that reaction, so with practiced agility, he grabs her by the waist, swinging her up and over his lap, her ass resting on his crotch, his legs hooking over her own, holding her spread open, his jeans are rough against her bare skin, her whole body sensitive.

 

He sticks three fingers inside her mouth, digits long enough that they make her gag, make that thick spit come up from the back of her throat, “Atta girl,” he grunts, and then he’s rubbing her clit again, wet with her own spit and juices. He pushes, and tugs and rubs, Beth crying with how good it feels, the sound of her wet pussy deafening in the room, but it’s not enough, she can’t come just by this alone.

 

“Daryl, please,” she sobs, “please!”

 

“What you want, girl?” He groans against her ear, “want my fingers?

 

Beth nods, frantically, “Yes!”

 

She feels rather than sees him smirk, and then he’s shoving three, thick fingers inside of her, stretching her wide, her pussy burning with it, but Beth only spreads her thighs open further. He pumps his fingers in and out, twisting when she moans, stabbing when she cries, it’s so rough, and she knows she’ll probably be sore tomorrow but right then and there, it feels like heaven. Beth feels his cock hardening at her backside and she hopes he fucks her after this, wants him so bad she’s aching with it.

 

Daryl has his own plans though, his free hand plays with her tits, pinching and caressing her hard nipples, sucking wet kisses on the soft flesh of her neck. His breathing heavy, and humid against her face. She’s getting ready to come, whining and begging like a whore. Daryl’s hand slides further down, and slaps her hard against her clit. The pain pushes her over the edge and Beth gushes out her orgasm. She think she might have pissed herself but another part of her knows exactly what she just did, she’d seen it in porn before the turn, always looked like a trick for the movies. She didn’t even know she could do that, but when she looks down she sees wetness coating her thighs, her cunt, Daryl’s hand, and she can feel the wet spot beneath her.

 

“Holy shit,” Daryl breathes, he rubs her pussy lips and Beth shakes with the aftermath, “You just came all over my hand,” he says, with hardly concealed awe.

 

“Hmm,” she hums, lying pliant across his lap, having gone limp with her orgasm.

 

Daryl untangles their legs, “On your stomach,” he tells her, and Beth goes down on all fours, with her strength gone, she slides down so her shoulders are on the rug, her cheek pressed against the soft material, Beth looks over her shoulder and sees Daryl undoing his belt, sliding his zipper down, and pulling his pants halfway down his thighs. “You look so pretty, like that,” he says, stroking his cock with the palm of his hand, “Pretty cunt, all pink and wet for me, I’ma fuck your ass one’a these days,” he tells her, as he lines himself up.

 

“Gonna split this pussy open with my cock first,” he says, and Beth can feel herself clenching hard at his promise, he holds her ass cheeks open and pushes inside her. She’s still so wet that he slides right in, like silk over steel.

 

“Daryl,” she moans, he fits so snug, it feels like the first time every time.

 

“God, s’like your cunt was made for my cock,” he groans, and then he’s holding her up, one arm banded over both of hers, holding her close to his chest and the other over her neck, the crook of his elbow pressed against her windpipe.

 

He cuts off her breathing for a couple of seconds and pistons his hips harder when he realizes that she’s getting wetter each time he chokes her. He chuckles, voice rough and low, “I can’t believe what a dirty girl, you are.”

 

“Only. With. You.” Beth says, her words punctuated with each forceful thrust of his hips.

 

“You always been like this?” He asks, holding her tight to his body.

 

Beth wails when he hits the right spot inside her, “I— I thought about you back in the farm,” she confesses, and Daryl stops, pauses his fucking and Beth tries to move her hips back and forth.

 

“You were sixteen,” he says, voice quiet.

 

“Does that bother you?” She asks, still aware of how hard he is inside her.

 

“A little,” he responds.

 

“Well I ain’t sixteen, anymore, and I want you to fuck me,” she tells him, her voice low with need.

 

Daryl doesn’t say anything else, just tightens his arm around her neck and squeezes till she sees stars, cock sliding in and out of her like a metronome, pace fast and steady. “This what you wanted? Back then? Me sneaking in your room, hand over your mouth, fucking you in that pink bedroom?”

 

The image that plays in her head, how wrong, that would have been, and she knows Daryl would have never but still, the mere thought makes her come, she feels herself clenching around his cock, muscles squeezing together like a vice.

 

And Daryl must feel it too because he suddenly lets go of her, Beth gasping for air as he pushes her down to her chest, ass raised, he plants one fist on the floor next to her and his other hand goes to the meaty part of her hip, fingers clutching so hard she know she’ll have a bruise there next morning.

 

No more words are said, just the rough guttural sounds that come from Daryl’s mouth, he almost sounds like an animal, rutting, too far gone for human words. Beth goes slack, letting him use her body to reach his own peak. He’s been so good to her, he deserves that and more. He growls and Beth knows he’s very close, a half-said curse and he’s pulling out, Beth scrambling to her knees, wanting the thick ropes of come on her face, in her mouth.

 

He hisses when she envelopes him with the heat of her lips, she sucks and feels the hot liquid sliding down her throat, wetting her parched mouth. Finally, Daryl has to pull her head away, the sensation becoming too much, even for him.

 

He lets his body drop heavily next to her, breathing like he just ran a marathon. “You damn near wore me out, girl,” he says, a smile on his face.

 

Beth lets out a full blown laugh, grinning from ear to ear.

She turns over and straddles him, her hands going to his chest, “You were so good, Daryl,” she tells him, and it might seem impossible but he flushes bright red, the tips of his ears glowing like hot coals.

 

She pushes his sweaty hair away from his forehead, looks at him laid out beneath her and Beth can’t ever remember being so in love. The things he does for her, she’s positive that no one else would be so willing, she loves Daryl Dixon so much it kinda hurts.

 

“I love you,” she says out loud, “in case I forget to tell you later.”

 

Daryl grabs hold of one of her hands, presses it to his chest, the spot she knows lays his tattoo, Norman, it read, and she had teased him a little, until he’d told her that was the name of the first dog he’d ever had, a little mutt that had shown up to their trailer one day, underfed and crabby. But Daryl had taken care of it, nursed it back to health and kept it hidden from his daddy, until one day the dog had disappeared, stopped showing up, Daryl had thought the worst. But then, months later, he’d seen Norman with a pack of stray dogs, running wild and free.

 

That’s how it’s supposed to be, he’d said.

 

And now here he is, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the skin of the back of her hand. “You’re everythin’ to me, woman, don’t ya know that?” He says, his eyes like two sapphires, so intense and honest.

 

Beth bends down to kiss him, “I know, I’ve been knowing.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything for this fandom in a very very long time. I’m in nursing school atm so idk when I will update again, hopefully soon but idk. I stopped watching the show since Beth died and I miss these two so very much


End file.
